Forum:Camille Johnson
Name: Camille Johnson Mutant Name: Illusion Power: Superhuman reflexes - she reacts faster than any human. Enhanced strength - Although, she's 14, she's as strong as a grown man. History: Camille was born in 1997. She grew up like a normal child with 2 older brothers, Sean and Brady. Sean was much older than Brady and Camille and was slightly distant from them. Camille and Brady had a very close relationship. When Camille was 5, her parents and Sean died in a car crash. Camille and her brother were sent to a local orphange. They spent 2 years there when a couple came to adopt Camille and Brady. Camille and Brady’s new parents took them back to their home. They lived with the couple happily but still missing their real family. When Camille was 13 and Brady was 15, they moved with the couple to a new town. This was about the time Camille began to notice her mutations. She was able to lift things that even her brother couldn’t. She told Brady and. in turn, Brady told her that he had control over fire. They decided to tell their foster parents about their mutations. Their foster parents were horrified and told them to leave. Brady and Camille packed their bags and before they left, Brady stole some of their foster parents’ money. On their first night on the streets, they split up looking for a place to sleep. As Camille searched an alley, a man tried to rob her. He pulled out a switchblade and stabbed at her but Camille had moved out of the way faster than anyone could have. She knocked out the man and ran back to the place she was supposed to meet Brady. They managed to find a sewer that they could spend the night in. After wandering around for a week, they found a crumpled brochure for Xavier’s Institute. They found their way there and were accepted. Personality: Camille is shy and quiet. She can be really fun to hang around sometimes. She is a good listener and is great at keeping secrets. She is always aware of her surroundings and extremely cautious. Weakness: Telepathy - if a person is strong enough, they can slow her reactions. Rider(Hit me up!) 21:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) IS that all the powers you want? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 19:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Drag, if that's all she wants, that's all she wants. Or it's still a WIP. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:56, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my apologies. I was just wondering if you wanted any other powers just it seems like other characters would be op to her. IF she has something in mind for the character or it truly what she wants. Im perfectly ok with that. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 20:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, let me edit the powers a bit. Rider(Hit me up!) 21:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Damn, this must be some claim for all three bcrats to look over this. Yeesh. I apporve it. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 22:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC)